


Winner Gets Top

by makuta_tobi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Femdom, Nook Eating, Nooks, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GC: H3Y K4RK4T<br/>GC: DO YOU W4NT TO PL4Y 4 G4M3?<br/>GC: W1NN3R G3TS TOP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Gets Top

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]--

GC: H3Y

GC: …

GC: K4RK4T 4R3 YOU TH3R3

CG: YEAH, YEAH, I'M HERE. WHAT'S UP?

GC: DO YOU W4NN4 PL4Y 4 L1TTL3 G4M3?

CG: NOT EXACTLY.

GC: 4W COM3 ON 1T'LL B3 FUN

GC: 1 JUST W4NN4 S33 WH4T H4PP3NS 4ND NO ON3 3LS3 1S 4W4K3

GC: PR3TTY PL34S3?

CG: FUCK, FINE, I'LL PLAY YOUR LITTLE GAME.

GC: OH GOOD. 1'LL M4K3 4 W4G3R W1TH YOU

GC: W1NN3R G3TS TOP

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN

GC: M33T YOU 1N TH3 L1V1NG ROOM 1N 30 M1NUT3S

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]--

 

Karkat leaned back in his seat and stared blankly at the screen. What the fuck did the crazy bitch mean, “winner gets top”? Top what? Bragging rights? Top shelf food? Not like they couldn't just alchemize some more later.

Disgruntled and tired, he got up and made his way to the living room. The corridors of the meteor were cold and moisture was building up in every corner, it was absolutely disgusting.

 _We need more space heaters or something,_ Karkat thought to himself as he strode down to the hall, turning into the living room and flinging himself on to the couch. It only took about two minutes from his room to the living room, so he had about 28 minutes left to kill. Maybe he could squeeze in a quick nap. The young troll closed his eyes, and began dozing off. It had only been a short time later when he heard a loud clatter and his lids snapped open, swinging himself up into the best fighting stance he could muster while still half-asleep and trapped in the sofa.

“You were early,” Terezi's voice said as he rubbed his tired eyes and shook his head, slapping his face to wake himself up.

“I was bored,” he retorted, trying to focus his vision on what she had. Setting her cane up against a chair, she scooted the table closer to the couch and sat opposite Karkat, shaking the box in her hands around on the table's surface. Karkat raised his eyes, clearly unsure of what the fuck was going on.

“What game did you have in mind, Terezi?”

“Chess.”

Karkat stared at her, as if he knew what that was supposed to be. He glanced down at the box in her hands, but it didn't tell much. It had some squares, and some weird pieces of, what was that, plastic? Maybe wood? Anyways, it didn't matter, because games never told you their contents, that was part of the fun. You had to figure it out as you went along.

“It's a human board game of skill and strategy. Perfect for an expert leader like you. I want to see if I can beat you.”

“You're talking to the master of skill and strategy, Terezi, I'm not sure what you think you're going to accomplish.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about, do you.”

“What did you mean, winner gets top?” Karkat inquired as Terezi took the top off the box and pulled out the board and two smaller boxes, which rattled as she moved them.

“It's pretty self-explanatory. Winner gets to be on top.”

That, obviously, didn't tell Karkat anything, but he was still pretty tired, and didn't want to deal with her cryptic bullshit, so he decided to let it go. He would figure it out when he inevitably won, anyways. Terezi laid out the board and opened one of the boxes. Inside were a series of little plastic shapes, the play pieces, he assumed. Each one had a vaguely human shape, except for two, which were shaped like fucking hoofbeasts. Of course, even when he was playing games, he couldn't escape their sweaty vigor.

Terezi placed each of the pieces in the corresponding position of her side, taking time to feel the distinct top of each piece before running her hands over the board to determine where they went. She then picked up each piece and began describing the rules in the simplest terms she could manage.

“This little guy, he's the small one, the drone of the army. He can only move like this,” she said, sliding the piece forward one space before returning it to its starting position. “This piece is the tiny commander, and can only move this way,” again, she moved the piece across the board in four directions. “This is the second in command, he can only move diagonally. The hoofbeast, that's the knight, like you, he has this fucked up motion,” she then showed Karkat the weird L shape movement of the knight. “Finally, we have the king and queen. She moves wherever she wants, because she's a badass, like me,” Terezi smirked, “and the king can move one space wherever he wants to. You get all that?”

“Took you long enough, but yes, I got it,” Karkat rolled his eyes, taking the second box and setting up his pieces to mirror Terezi's.

“Then let's begin,” she giggled, already moving one of her pieces without putting too much thought into it. This was nonsense to Karkat, and he took a few seconds before moving one of his own pawns. Terezi countered by immediately moving another piece. It seemed she had planned her moves ahead of time, or at least was utilizing the time between his moves to decide hers. Either way, her quick movements gave him no time to consider what he should do before it was his turn again.

The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of Karkat in deep thought, and the shifting of pieces across the board. Karkat felt he had the upper hand. After all, his strategy was great. He would avoid all of her pieces, unless he had no choice, and go directly for her queen. If he took that piece, the game would be over, with minimal casualties. He needed his knight, the coolest, if not ugliest, piece, to be the one to deal the killing blow. He spent most of his time using his pawns to block the knight, or simply moving it around to avoid pawns that closed in from all sides.

Sadly, his defense was not very good. Trying to go for a full frontal attack had left his own defenses down, and Terezi bypassed the piece he was focusing on to defeat him on his own turf. One by one, his pieces fell, until finally, she knocked his queen down and cackled.

“And that's, as the humans say, checkmate!”

Karkat sat in stunned disbelief, before crossing his arms and pouting.

“Fine, what do you want, to gloat, to get... what?”

“I already told you,” she said, picking up her cane and swinging it around. “I want top.”

“And I already asked you, what the _fuck_ does that mean?”

In a flash, the girl had crossed over the table and shoved Karkat against the back of the couch, pressing her dark lips against his. Almost immediately, he shoved her back so she fell onto the board, scattering the pieces on the floor and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What the fuck was that?” he shouted, nostrils flaring as Terezi laughed, leaning forward so she was practically on him again.

“A bet's a bet, isn't it? I,” she crawled so she was straddling his hips, and his face went flush with the sudden realization of what she meant, “get to be on top.”

Again, Terezi kissed him, and Karkat gave in, putting his hands on her hips and pressing his lips back against hers. The girl ground her hips down against his, and Karkat silently cursed as his bulge was already slipping from his genital slit. He had never realized how quickly he got aroused, or how quickly he got hard.

 _Probably a mutant gene or something_ he thought to himself as he moved his hands around to squeeze Terezi's ass. As soon as his fingers got enough of a hold on the meat of her ass, and the cloth of her pants, she pulled away, grabbing his wrist and pinning both of his hands against the couch.

“That's not how this is going down today,” she smirked, raising her hips and reaching her hand between them, tracing her digits across the crotch of his pants, which was quickly tightening with the extra organ that had produced itself. The bulge strained against the tight fabric of his pants, and she giggled at the expression he was making, turning his head to avoid looking her in the eye.

Taking advantage of the moment, Terezi yanked his pants down around his ankles, laughing at his lack of underwear, and his hands flew down to cover his bulge, which wiggled beneath his fingers.

“God you're stupid,” Terezi said, shoving the table back with her foot as she got down on her knees, she pinned his hands to his thighs and shoved them apart, thrusting her face in between them before he could protest, and was face to face with his genitals. His bulge ran through her hair and she giggled while watching him try to tuck his face into his shirt so he wouldn't have to face his problems, figuring, out of sight, out of mind.

Wasting almost no time, Terezi kissed down the base of Karkat's bulge, and around his lips, planting soft kisses at his inner thighs, nipping at them with her fangs and sending visible shivers up his body. Nuzzling the base of his thick member, she kissed the nether lips and he yelped, his hips bucking in surprise. She grabbed onto his hips and dug her nails in to keep him steady while she went to work. Her tongue trailed up and down between the lips, slipping deep inside, and Karkat's whole body shuddered at the intrusion. Terezi sucked at the outer lips of his nook while she continued to probe inside of him with her surprisingly long tongue.

“God, right ther-right there, Terezi...!” Karkat panted as he thrust against her face, but she shoved his hips back into the couch to keep him steady. She wanted to be in total control, and by fuck, she would be. While his whole body was rocked with sensation, she reached down to shimmy her own pants down her hips a little. Terezi dug her face and nose in one last time before pulling away, the light red genetic material coating her face.

“Ew, god, I'm sorry!” Karkat covered his face, but Terezi didn't care. She shoved him so he was laying down on the couch and crawled over him. He peered through his fingers at her face, which was strewed in concentration. He was trying to figure out why she would need to concentrate, since this was just going to be some cuddling, right? Suddenly, he was full. _Very_ full. It took Karkat a second to realize that his nook was filled with Terezi's own bulge. She shoved herself deep inside of him and he groaned loudly. When her hips connected with his, Karkat felt as if Terezi's bulge were going to appear in his throat. She was so deep, and it felt so good, better than anything he had ever felt before.

Terezi kissed him again as she thrust in and out, hard and fast, not even giving Karkat a moment to adjust. His whole body was shaking, particularly his legs, but she didn't stop.

“Karkat, your nook is sucking me so hard, it's like you want me or something.”

“Sh-shut the fuck up, you cheeky bitch, t-this is nothing,” Karkat moaned between syllables.

“Is that so? How about this then,” Terezi pulled her hips back and slammed back into him, hard. Karkat immediately wrapped his arms around the girl's back and moaned loudly. She repeated this several times, earning an expletive in her ear, or a shout of her name. Seeing Karkat at her mercy was hot, and Terezi could feel her orgasm building inside of her. She fucked him harder, each time she slammed inside of him, Terezi could feel Karkat squeezing his nook, like he was trying to milk her bulge of all of the genetic material she could muster.

“Karkat, I'm gonna cum inside of you, and you better like it," Terezi grunted out, and Karkat was only able to nod wordlessly. His own orgasm was just a stroke away, and he had no regrets when he was pushed over the edge, his bulge spraying the fluid between them and onto their shirts.

Terezi fucked him hard, with a few more strokes, she emptied herself inside of him, and they both screamed out in pleasure. She rocked her hips inside of him a few more times, her bulge already starting to go limp and retreat back into its slit, and she leaned down to kiss him.

“So Karkat,” she said, “how about we play Jenga next?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know I spent a good 10 minutes writing a paragraph about Terezi examining Karkat's genitals in vivid detail only to remember that Terezi is BLIND  
> Anyways, remember to leave kudos and comments! Remember, it's you, the readers, that keep me writing!


End file.
